Sweet Little Cinnamon Roll
by TheAlleyCat18
Summary: They only left me a letter. A letter explaining absolutely NOTHING. A letter to tell me I'm participating in some sort of experiment and that they hope I don't die. Well that's all fine and dandy but if they really wanted me to live then they wouldn't have left me in a desert. What am I going to do now?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own my OC's.**

* * *

 _What...what just happened? Where...am I?_

My head is killing me and it's unbearably hot where I am at the moment. I mean I'm used to hot environments but this is _way_ different than the Florida heat I know. This heat doesn't have the mugginess I associate with Florida weather; this heat feels much drier. Almost like being in an oven. I only notice now that my world is black and that I have yet to open my eyes. I almost don't want to….

Hmm...nah. Not gonna do it. Not opening my eyes, instead I move my body to try and determine the condition it was in. So far just my head is hurting.

Twitch right leg; all good.

Left leg; that's good too

Now for the arms.

Right arm; nothing wrong.

Left arm; a little sore but nothing bad.

My analysis is that I'm fine, I just have a wickedly bad headache. Now where in Florida is it not muggy and has...sand? Am I at the beach or something? I clench my hands in the ground, confirming that I was actually laying down in sand. Well...how did I get here? Ugh now I _have_ to open my eyes to make sure I was at a beach I knew and see where the nearest lifeguard or place with a phone was.

Okay, eyes open in three,

Two,

One,

And that was not a good idea! Abort mission, abort mission! Why does the sun have to be so damn bright? Curse you sun, this is why I like the moon better.

Ok, let's do this again. Now deep breath, one

Two

Three!

My eyes open more slowly this time and I raise my hand to the level of my eyes (phantom reference anyone? too dorky? sigh…) to help block the sun from my eyes even more. I think this would be a bit better if I actually sat up. Lifting my body with a groan, I look more at my surroundings. I was right about the sand but where is the water? I'm at the beach right? So where the hell is the ocean! There's nothing but sand in any direction! What in the name of Cthulhu is going on here!

It's ok Alanis, take a deep breath,

Hold,

Exhale.

Okay, so I'm in some sort of desert. The closest states that I know that have deserts are Texas and Arizona...way too far from where I was. So question is...how did I get here? I look around for any tracks and see nothing. Just untouched sand for miles. How in the bloody hell am I supposed to survive out here with…

I look around to see if there was anything around me and I noticed a medium sized messenger bag. I pull it closer to me and look at the contents inside. It looks like it has a water pouch, a notebook, some pens/pencils, a granola bar, a letter, and a necklace? This is really weird…

I take out the water pouch to see if it was full or empty and to my welcomed surprise, it was full! I open the top carefully and sniff the contents to see if it was actually water or something else. Seems clean enough. I took a small sip and closed the pouch, placing it back in the bag. The next thing I went for was the letter. Would it explain anything or was it just some sort of sick, evil prank gone horribly wrong? Let's find out!

I pull out the letter, opening the envelope and taking out the note from inside. It looks so fancy like…

 _Dear Sir or Madam_

 _If you are reading this letter, then it means you have been selected to journey across the universe and participate in an experiment known as Project Relapse. You may not know anything else about this project and I do hope that you survive. Please take the necklace as a token of our generosity and apology for what has occurred. Don't die._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Prof. James L. Beckett_

What?

What did I just read?

I re-read the letter another eight times before shoving it into the bag, letting out a small scream in frustration.

What the hell! Who does that guy think he is? Sending some random person to who knows where to do who knows what! What is this whole "Project Relapse" and why the hell did it say that I was sent to a different universe? I'm in a _desert_ for crying out loud! Not some alien planet where everything is trying to kill me!

I let out another scream.

Okay, I'm good.

Now calm down. I need to be careful about the energy I expend because I don't have enough to help me live here. I just have the one water pouch and granola bar to last me until I can find help in this place. Like that's gonna happen! There is no sign of _anything_ besides sand! Not even a tumbleweed or lizard! I groan in frustration. There are only two options right now and those are to stay put or to try and find any form of civilization. I opt for civilization and the chance to see what in the world is going on. I start my trek and head in what I believed was east.

*many hours later at sunset*

Kill me now. Please, something take me out of my blistering misery. The genius who kidnapped me left me in a blue and white striped tank-top, black shorts, and converse. I'm hot, probably badly sunburned, tired, thirsty, hungry, and utterly exhausted. And the worst part is that there is still NOTHING in sight other than sand.

You know what, I'm done. I'm just gonna sit here and let fate deal with me. If fate wants me to live then it will send help my way. If not then just send an animal to finish me off in my sleep.

I lay down on my back, feeling the shift in temperature go from burning to freezing. I sigh and close my eyes, curling myself into the fetal position and using the bag as a pillow. Please let this be some horrible dream...please…

* * *

 ***Unknown POV***

Night fell as my squad and I neared the end of the desert. Our mission to Sunagakure was a success and we now have to make it back home without being spotted by an enemy nin. We had about three miles before we reached the treeline where the desert ended and the homeward stretch began. All three of us were tired and ready to be at home.

"Wait!" Keisuke shouted, stopping all of us in our tracks

"There's something up ahead. It looks like it could be a person but something's... _off_ about it." he continued, his Byakugan focusing on what's ahead.

"Is it moving or breathing?" I ask

"I see movement from it but...I don't sense any chakra nor do I see any coming from it. If it is a person then they might be dead Aoki-san."

I flinch at his words. I may be a shinobi but I still hate the thought of death. I turn to Chiyoko and ask

"Once we get over there would you mind doing a diagnostic to determine who that person is and how they may have died?"

"I don't mind." shaking her head slightly.

I nodded my head and we started towards what we believed was a body.

The darkness of the night made things a bit difficult but when we got over to the body my eyes widened. It was a little girl. She looked no older than six and she was badly sunburned. Her clothes were a bit odd but I wasn't focusing on that. The poor soul died out here, all alone in this hellish environment. I couldn't sense any chakra coming from her and I knew she was dead. I clenched my hand into a fist, angry at this miserable fate.

"Keisuke-san is there any chakra from her. Any sign that she might still be alive?" I ask

He stares at the girl then narrows his eyes.

"How...how can this be?" he mumbles to himself

"What is it? What do you see?" Chiyoko asks

"This child...her chakra pathways...she doesn't have _any_."

Both Chiyoko and I snap our eyes to our teammate and then back to the girl.

"Could it be because she's dead?" Chiyoko asks softly

We're startled by a rustling sound from down below and notice the girl _moving_. Impossible! She has no chakra, she should be dead! Chiyoko moves down to the girl and quickly does a diagnostic jutsu. Keisuke stands there with an expression of horror and confusion at what he is seeing with his dōjutsu. Me? I'm just standing here like an idiot not knowing how to react to what's going on.

"She's alive…" Chiyoko mutters

"She should be dead!" Keisuke hisses

The girl mutters something incoherently

"Let's take her back to the village and have Tsunade-sama take a look at her." I order

Keisuke doesn't look happy with my command but holds his tongue.

"Aoki-san, I don't know if she'll make it to the village. Even if we travel all night, we won't make it until almost noon." Chiyoko mumbles

"Not true. We have about three miles before we reach the forest edge and from there we have about another thirteen miles to the village. If we don't stop then we'll make it to the village by daybreak." Keisuke says

"I'll send a summon to send word that when we arrive at the gates Tsunade-sama must be there to meet us." I declare whilst starting the summoning jutsu.

"Though I'd hate to be the one to say this, what if it's a trap. What if this girl is a sleeper agent and we take her right to the village? She could put the whole village in danger and it would be our fault for being merciful and kind." Keisuke explains

We all stop and think upon his words. It's true that this kid could be an agent but what about the fact that we can sense no chakra from this girl whatsoever? Everything has chakra and the fact that she doesn't even have chakra pathways makes this unbelievable. Even is she was a sleeper agent, what could she do? Sure she could be a spy but if we condition her and keep an eye on her then it should be fine. If the Hokage wanted to take drastic measures then he could put a seal on her and that would be the end of it. If anyone from another village tries to contact her, we'll know. Then Chiyoko breaks the silence

"Keisuke-san, this girl has no chakra in her body. Not even residual chakra from anything or anyone. It's as if she had never been in contact with chakra before now. This is something that the Hokage needs to be aware of."

"Alright, no more talking, we need to get moving if this child even wants to have a chance at surviving. I've already sent my summon to give word to Hokage-sama and Tsunade-sama. Let's go." I demand

Chiyoko carefully picks up the girl and we begin running. I hope that we make it in time…

*hours of running later*

The girl has yet to stir in Chiyoko's arms and I fear her life is fading fast. She just has to hold on a little longer, we're almost at the village and I hope Tsunade-sama is waiting there for us.

"How much longer til we reach the gate Keisuke-san." Chiyoko huffs out, clearly exhausted from the run and the worry.

"We are about half a mile from the gates and I can see Tsunade-sama along with Hokage-sama waiting there. If we push ourselves then we'll be there in another ten minutes." Keisuke replies

Chiyoko gives a nod then speeds up. Keisuke and I match her and we make a mad dash for the gates. The sun is slowly rising and I can finally make out the shape of the gates and two figures standing under them: one is pacing. The need to arrive is so strong yet I can feel the exhaustion wanting to take over my body. I wonder how Chiyoko feels since she's been the one carrying the kid the entire way.

I had offered to take the girl but Chiyoko gave me a cold look and told me if she were to stop breathing that it would be easier to help if the kid was in her arms. I guess it's maternal instinct for her considering that she and her husband have been trying for kids but her shinobi responsibilities have been getting in the way. She already feels for the girl and I can relate in a way; I've always wanted a family but I know having one will be dangerous.

The gates become clearer and clearer as day begins to break. Chiyoko somehow finds some energy and shunshin's to the gates. Keisuke and I dash towards the gate with what little energy we have left. Once we get there I can hear Tsunade-sama almost yelling at Chiyoko about the condition of the girl.

"What in the hell happened!"

"We found her like this Tsunade-sama! In fact we had thought she was dead when we first found her." Chiyoko panted out, clearly exhausted.

"Give her to me and get yourself checked in. I need to work on her immediately." Tsunade-sama barked out

"The mission report can wait until after you get some rest and regain your energy. Once you're ready come to my office and we will debrief." Hokage-sama said

Keisuke and I nodded tiredly and I went straight home, wondering about the fate of the young girl. Where had she come from? What happened to her? How did she end up in the Suna Desert? And most importantly, who would do something like this to a kid?

* * *

 ***Coughs into mic***

 **Hi there. So this is a teaser chapter to my new story that just randomly popped into my head via plot bunnies. Some of you may know who I am and have read my other stories. Yes I have been on a sort of hiatus for a while but I'm just letting you know I'm back in business! I'm currently rewriting my other Naruto story and in the process of finalizing the next chapter in my FMA fic. So to tide you peeps over I made this! I've gotten out of my previous funk and have found my writing muse once more!**

 **Now since this is just a teaser, the next chapter will be posted later this week depending on the feedback I get!**

 ***Sighs***

 **Now that the explanation is out of the way, it's time for my normal barrage of questions!**

 **What are your thoughts on the teaser? Any clues as to what Project Relapse might be? What on your thoughts on Alanis not having ANY chakra? What do you think will happen when Alanis wakes up next time? Anything you want to see in future chapters? Specific characters you want to see? Will I ever stop asking questions?**

 **The world may never know...**

 **So please let me know what you think! Reviews make my world go round!**

 **Thanks a bunch!**

 **-TheAlleyCat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is out on time!**

 **Just a heads up for when people are speaking different languages**

 **"** English will look like this"

" _Japanese will look like this"_

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, just my OC's**

* * *

I half expected the events of yesterday to be nothing more than a very vivid dream. I mean last thing I remember is falling asleep in the desert and now I'm in air conditioning, there is now way for me to have been in a desert in the first place. But now that I'm thinking about it, my body hurts really badly. Like the kind of pain you get when you spend the day out in the...sun...huh. Maybe I fell asleep in the hammock in the backyard and my dad brought me inside. That sounds plausible. But this bed...it's too hard and these are not my sheets! I'm in some strange bed! What the actual hell! I open my eyes and I'm met with bright white light.

I groan.

Why does the light hurt? Shouldn't the light be comforting and warm? But I don't want warmth, my body feels feverish and I'm looking for anything to cool me down. I look around and notice I'm in some kind of urgent care room and I'm hooked up to multiple machines and an IV drip. Now how did I get here without waking up? Was I that out of it that I didn't wake up from being transferred from the desert to here? I shake my head and push the thought from my head. Right now I really have to pee. Where is the bathroom?

Aha! There is it, hiding in the corner away from view.

I lift my body from the bed and see what I was attached to and see if I could walk to the bathroom without making someone rush in here. Not likely. I'm connected to multiple monitors and the IV so that means if I try to take them off that a nurse will come rushing in. Hmm...is there a button that summons the nurse so she can unhook me?

My eyes dart around the bed and I see a small blue button right next to my head. Should I push it? I mean it's not a _red_ button; everyone knows not to push the red button. Deciding it was worth the risk, I push the blue button and a loud beeping sound is made. I flinch at the sound and hope I didn't send the signal that I was dying. That would be a pain to explain. I tap my fingers against my bed waiting for someone to come. I'm actually pleasantly surprised that my door is suddenly opened not even thirty seconds after I pushed the button.

In comes a busty woman with blonde hair in a high ponytail. She isn't dressed in scrubs like most nurses would be but instead she is dressed in a white crop-top and red skirt with fishnet underneath. What the hell? Who is this lady? She rushes to my side and her hand starts to glow.

What

The

Hell

Her hand is _glowing_! It's fucking glowing! How in the world is she doing this? There is no other external source or reason as to why her hand is glowing green like it is. And she's bringing her magically glowing hand to my body.

I shift uncomfortably and try to avoid her hand. She notices my actions and gives me a reassuring smile before bringing her hand to my head. When her glowing hand touches my head I cry out in pain. It feels like someone just lit a match on my head. It burns like fire yet there is something more to the burn...almost as if my flesh was being reassembled.

She retracts her hand from my head and stares at me with wide eyes. She looks like what she was doing wasn't supposed to hurt me. Her face scrunches up in confusion and her amber eyes bore into my own brown eyes looking for some sort of answer to a question I know nothing about. In her confusion, my bladder reminds me of the reason I called someone into the room.

"Umm...I need to go to the bathroom. Do you mind taking these wires and IV off of me?" I ask

Both of our eyes narrow in confusion. I don't know why she's confused but why the hell do I sound like a little kid? My voice is so high and so...childlike. I know I have a softer voice but seriously, I sound like I'm five or something. I look back to the lady and I see her eyes are storming with different emotions; confusion being the most prominent. I wave my hand in her face and speak

"Please get me out of these things, I really need to pee!"

She snaps back into reality and is shocked for some reason. I hear her mumble something unintelligible under her breath then looks me dead in the eyes trying to figure something out. Her gaze makes me uncomfortable and I look away from her.

" _Oi_ " I hear the lady say

I look back at her and she speaks

" _What were you trying to say? I couldn't understand anything._ "

Now it was my turn to look at her with utter confusion. What did she just say? Wait...what language did she just speak? I don't think I recognised the language…

" _Hey kid look at me. Are you ok? Why did you press the button?_ " she spoke taking me out of my thoughts

I blink at her blankly and reply

"Please release me from these bindings, my bladder is going to explode."

She gave me the same blank look that I just gave her and somewhere deep in my heart I knew that I would explode if I didn't take matters into my own hands. So I started taking off the wires and slowly taking the IV out of my arm. When the IV was out, the woman finally got herself together and started yelling at me with words I couldn't understand. I ignored her for the most part and tried to get out of bed. She gave me a heated look and pushed my body back onto the bed. I sat back up and stared at her, looking into her eyes then pointing towards the bathroom. She looked at the direction I was pointing and her face expressed the understanding of what I wanted. She helped remove some of the wires but put the IV back in, moving the back from the bed onto the movable, rolling pole. I slid off the bed, noting how high from the ground the bed was. I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

My bladder now empty, I flush the toilet and walk to the sink to wash my hands. I notice the sink is a bit high and I frown. How tall are these people that the sinks are so high up for average height people? My answer came in the form of my reflection.

It wasn't the people who were taller, it was me who was shorter. In fact, I wasn't just shorter. No no, I was _younger_. I looked like I was six! How in the bloody blazes can I be a kid again?

I guess I let out some sort of distressed yelp and the woman came rushing in with a worried expression on her face. I gave her a look of utter horror and confusion then turned to look back at myself in the mirror. My face was rounder and my cheeks were much chunkier. My already large brown eyes now looked like a babydoll's ridiculously large eyes. Everything about me screamed 'baby'.

The woman dropped down to my level and placed a hand on my shoulder while looking into my eyes

" _What's the matter? Does something hurt?_ "

I couldn't understand what she had said. Nothing about her speech was familiar to me and it scared me. I want to go home. Go back to my family and pet's. But for some reason I know I can't. I know I can never go back and that I'm stuck here.

My eyes water and I let the tears spill over. I looked at the woman and sob

"I want to go home...I don't know where I am and I'm scared! Please take me home!"

Her eyes soften but still held that glimmer of confusion. That glimmer told me that she didn't know what I had just said and that made me cry even harder. I was alone here and it scared me. The woman then picked me up —which I find weird since me being a small child again isn't really clicking in my head— and took me back to the bed, she rewired me, switched my IV bag, and checked over some clipboard that magically appeared from nowhere. I was getting sleepy again and I didn't fight the darkness that came over me.

* * *

 ***Tsunade POV***

This child...just what is she? When Hiruzen-sensei told me to meet him at the gates of the village, I thought he may have had a mission for me. Instead he had someone's summon with him. The summon had said that I was needed for a girl who was gravely hurt and may even be dead by the time the team got here. What came through those gates was even worse than what I could have imagined. The poor thing was badly sunburned and I couldn't sense any chakra coming from her body. She just looked dead but the team medic had shoved the girl into my arms and told her that I needed to work quickly since she was still alive.

I dashed to the hospital and had a room prepped for her. First thing she needed was a chakra transplant. I started the procedure but her reaction to it was shocking and worrisome. When my chakra had touched her, she yelled out in pain. It was if my chakra had hurt her instead of heal her like it was supposed to. Maybe she was chakra sensitive; so I adjusted the flow and intensity of my chakra multiple times.

No matter what I did, my chakra still caused her pain and everytime chakra was forced into her system she would convulse and seize. Just what happened to this girl? How can she react this badly to chakra? So my only option was to treat her without chakra and hope she pulls through.

It was a few hours after I had finished with her that the alarm for her room notified me. It seemed as if she was awake. I decide to do a low level diagnostic on her, hoping her reaction would change but it didn't; she still screamed out in pain and things just got stranger from there. When she spoke to me, I couldn't understand what she had said. I looked at her and I knew she was an intelligent girl, her eyes gave away that much, but what she spoke was unintelligible to my ears. She had started to remover the monitor wires and IV and I yelled at her to stop. I put everything back and I tried asking her if anything was wrong but she looked at me with the same confusion I gave her.

She then pointed to the restroom and then I understood. I helped her from the bed and led her to the door, giving her some privacy. I heard a flush and the start of the faucet when she let out a small yelp. I came inside the room and she looked to me then the mirror, horrified by what she saw. Did she not know what a mirror was? Was she startled by her sunburns? No, that wasn't it. Her eyes screamed that she was lost and confused. She started crying and I knelt down and asked her if anything was wrong but my words just made her cry harder. I picked up the small girl, being careful with her IV bag, and placed her on the bed, checking her charts afterwards. She fell asleep soon after and I walk out of her room. I make my way to the Hokage Tower to report to Sensei and give the squad who brought her in the news of her condition.

Upon arriving, the team was already in there whilst Sensei was giving them a short lecture. I knock on the door and enter.

"Ah Tsunade, what news do you bring?" Sensei asked

"The girl is stable but as for her condition, I'm at a loss." I reply, not knowing how to bring up the chakra issue

"Does it have anything to do with her lack of chakra and chakra pathways Tsunade-hime?" the Hyuga asks

I give him a sharp look and Sensei speaks

"Hyuga-san, explain a bit more on what you mean."

"Of course Hokage-sama. When I used the Byakugan, I couldn't see any chakra emanating from her nor could I see any of the normal chakra pathways a person should have. It was as if she was born without any. She had no trace of chakra within her system."

The look of shock on Sensei's face matched my own but it gave me a better understanding of why she reacted so violently to my chakra.

"Tsunade, it seems as though you figured something out from Hyuga-san's report." Sensei said, breaking me from thought

"While I was treating her, she reacted so violently to any form of chakra entering her body. During the chakra transplant I was going to give her, she started seizing. I thought maybe she was just chakra sensitive but nothing I did would stop the seizures. Even my simple diagnostic jutsu caused her to cry out in pain. Now everything makes sense."

Everyone shared a look of surprise and the young medic looks to me and asks

"Is she alright? Did she...is she going to make a full recovery?"

I sigh

"She appears to be fine but there is something that I'm concerned about." I mutter

"And what would that be Tsunade?" Sensei asks

"I went to check on her when she was awake and it seems as though she doesn't understand speech. I had asked her very basic questions and she looked at me as though she had never heard our way of speaking before. She spoke but it wasn't any form of speech I'm familiar with." I stated

"Perhaps it was childish ramblings?" Hyuga-san asked

"No, the ramblings of kids have no rhyme or reason but this had a particular flow. This had structure and form. I may not know what she said but I know it wasn't toddler speech."

"This is very puzzling indeed." Sensei began "When she awakens next we shall have a Yamanaka try to get into her mind; see if we can learn more about this child and her bizarre circumstances."

"That's just asking to kill her!" I yell "The poor girl can't even handle a simple healing jutsu, what makes you think she can handle a Yamanaka going into her head?"

"I understand you concern Tsunade but this is a risk we have to take. She could be an enemy spy and I can't risk the village like this." Sensei bites back

"Tch, fine but when the they come to look through her mind I need to be there. There is no one else who would know how to care for her and if something were to happen…"

"You will be there Tsunade. I can only hope the child is truly innocent; but even if she is she will need to be guarded constantly for her strange lack of chakra could draw in enemies." Sensei stated

"The procedure will happen tomorrow around midday and if she is innocent, her first guards will be you three since you were the ones who initially found her. Tsunade, you will continue to monitor her until you think she is stable enough. As for me, I will be looking into possible places where she can live. This is all. Dismissed." Sensei commands and we leave the room.

"Ne...Tsunade-sama, would you mind if I went to visit her with you?" The medic, Chiyoko I think, asks

"I don't mind and I think it would make her feel a bit better knowing the person who found her cares enough to visit." I smile at her

She smiles back but then frowns

"If she doesn't understand us then how will she know I saved her?"

"I have a feeling she will understand. She may not know the language but she knows how to get a message across." I reassure her

"Thank you Tsunade-sama."

I nod, mind wandering and hoping that this girl is truly an innocent child who is merely lost and confused. If she isn't, I fear for what's to come for her.

* * *

 **Well that was intense...**

 **Seems like Alanis is in a bit of trouble.**

 **What do you guys think? What on your thoughts on how chakra effects Alanis? Is it believable? What do you think of Tsunade's reaction? How do you think things will go when Alanis has to have her mind infiltrated by a Yamanaka? Will I ever stop asking questions?**

 **The world may never know...**

 **Let me know what you peeps think with a review. Reviews give me life.**

 **Thanks a bunch!**

 **-TheAlleyCat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

* * *

Waking up the next time wasn't so bad…

Ok I lied.

My sunburns were killing me and the hospital dress was just aggravating my skin. I felt exhausted but that I could ignore. I look under my gown to see how my burns were fairing and notice it looked like they had just let them be; they look no better than before. Did these people not know what aloe was? Or any form of cooling lotion for burns? I hit my head against my pillow in annoyance.

I look to the door and see if there was anyone on the other side but it was closed. I turn my head to get another look at the room I was in and notice that there were some flowers, and a stuffed fox. I stare at the animal for about thirty seconds. It's so cute! And it's fluffy too! Gabbing the fox, I hug it to my chest and pet its fur. This makes everything so much better. And don't judge me, I'm a sucker for cute things! Besides who wouldn't want a cute, fluffy foxy to snuggle? I hold the fox tightly and bury my face in its fur, loving the cool feeling and softness against my burns.

" _Oh how cute! Look Aoki-san, she likes the fox you got her._ "

I let out a scared yelp at the sudden voice and look to where it came from. The door to my room was open and there stood six people. How did they sneak in here like that? How did I not hear the door open?

" _Aww looks like we scared her._ " the same girl spoke

She looked to be around twenty years old with...purple hair and...orange eyes? Umm...is that dye and contacts or…? Oh and the blonde lady who was here last time is back. I wonder who the rest are. There is a guy with black hair and really pale eyes who looks blind, another guy with green hair and yellow eyes —seriously what's with the freaky colored eyes and hair— another man with long blonde hair in a ponytail with pupil less blue eyes and an older man with brown hair and eyes who has an air around him that screams authority. Then the woman from yesterday walks slowly to me and sits at the edge of my bed

" _My name is Senju Tsunade and before you can be released and further taken care of Yamanaka-san must go into your mind to see whether you pose a threat to the village._ " she said

I give her a confused look then respond with

"I thought this was established yesterday that we can't understand each other. I have no idea as to what you just said so I'm going to continue giving you my confused puppy look ok?"

The rest of the group looks just as confused as the lady and I were yesterday but the old man nods and the blonde man comes to my bedside. He gives me this stare that feels like he knows the inner workings of my mind. I shrink under his gaze and hold the fox closer to me. I may be twenty mentally but this man knows how to make me feel as small as my body currently is.

" _Yamanaka-san you're scaring the poor girl._ " the purple haired woman chatsies

The blonde man sighs and looks back at me, his hand glowing blue. My eyes stare at his hand and I start shaking. Last time someone's hand glowed it hurt like a mother trucker. I tense and get ready to make a mad dash but the woman from yesterday holds me in place. I shake violently in her grasp and my eyes start to water, knowing that pain is to follow when his hand makes contact with me.

The man places his hand on my forehead and I scream.

It hurts.

It Hurts.

It. Hurts.

It feels like a skillet was placed on my head where his hand made contact. Then once his hand rested on my head comfortably, the pain worsened and spread. Now instead of just my skin feeling the pain, it seeped into my very core. My blood felt as if it had been replaced by lava, burning me from the inside out. But the worst was the pain within my own head. Pressure and heat wrapped itself around my brain, looking for some sort of entrance. It went on for what seems like forever before the pain became blinding and my eyes rolled back in my head.

* * *

I thought I had passed out but my senses were hyper aware. It felt like I was floating in nothing. My eyes open and I'm floating in what appears to be space. Stars and lights surround me in an array of colors, brightness, and size. It was so pretty and calm; a place I would never want to leave if I was given the choice. But something felt off, like it wasn't supposed to be here. My eyes search for this intrusion and then widen at the sight. The blonde man was in here and looking for something. I move towards him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, knowing it was in vain; he wouldn't understand me

He turns to me and looks at me with confusion then says

"You look much older in here than you do in reality."

"You can understand me?" I ask with eyes wide

"The mind has no language, so understanding you is simple. Now why does your mental self differ from your physical self?" he asks

Shrugging I say "My mind is older than my body"

It's not a lie. I still have the mentality of an adult but the body of a child. Still not sure how this happened in the first place but maybe he would know about Project Relapse. Before I ask him about this mysterious project he asks a series of questions

"What is your name? What village do you come from? Why were you out in the desert? What was your purpose for being in the desert. And most importantly, why do you not have chakra?"

"Hold the phone buddy, one question at a time! Besides I think it's fair that I get some questions in myself. So how about this, we take turns asking each other questions. Sound fair?"

He nods and I motion for him to ask the first question

"What is your name?"

"Name's Alanis. What's yours?"

"Mine is Yamanaka Mamoru. Your name is strange, is _Alanis_ your given name or your clan name?" he asks, butchering the pronunciation of my name making it sound like Aranisu, but i just let it slide for now and then I ask

"Clan name? What do you mean? Alanis is my first name, my last being Madera. So I guess my full name would be Alanis Madera."

"How odd, you place your actual name before your family name?" he asks puzzled

"I guess but it's normal to me." I shrug

"Alright. So what village did you come from?"

"What do you mean by village? Do you actually mean country?" I ask confused while he nods

"I'm from the U.S. The state of Florida to be more specific." I continue

"There is no such place. Now tell me which elemental nation you came from or things will get worse for you." he said with a heated glare

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Elemental nation? Is that from some sort of game?"

"Fine if you won't tell me the truth then I'll find the truth myself." walking away, looking for...something

The image changes and doors start to appear from the endless depths of this space. Each door was large and ornate with a label in script written in the middle. No label was the same and changed from door to door. One said childhood, another family, then friends, first grade, second, and so forth. I opened one and memories of my life flash in front of me. I guess these doors were moments lived in my life; everything I've ever learned or experienced.

The man, now known as _Mamoru_ was looking for a specific door yet looked as though he couldn't find it. I run to his side and ask

"What are you looking for?"

"I am looking for your home. Since you won't tell me the truth then I'll have to find it myself."

"I am telling you the truth! You're the one that sounds like a lunatic going on about elemental nations! Those aren't even a thing!"

"Fine then, take me to the door that shows me your home." he demands

"Fine! I will!" I huff

I sift through the doors until I find one that reads 'America'. I turn to him and say

"Go ahead, look for yourself."

He opens the door and memories of everything I've ever learned, saw, or heard of flashes before our eyes. This doesn't phase me but Mamoru has a look of wonder and fascination. Like he's never seen anything like this before.

"I've never seen anything like this before…" he says in awe "Things are starting to make some sense now. So if you're from this place, how did you end up in the desert of Suna?"

"I have no idea...all I know was that I woke up there with a letter saying I was part of some project and that I can never go back home." I mumble

Mamoru nods and asks

"Can you take me to the door that has your language in it? From there I can see the basics of your language and maybe help in translating for you outside. It won't be the best but from what I learn in your mind, I will take back with me in the physical world."

"That sounds...impossible but sure whatever, this place doesn't make any sense and this superpower of yours sounds really hax but who am I to question it? Though it might be confusing since I know multiple languages. In my home, different countries have their own unique language. I know three different ones but I'll try and find a door that is solely my main language of English."

He looks so perplexed. Like the thought of having multiple languages is so bizarre and new. It was almost adorable to see a grown man so puzzled over a simple thing. I sift through the doors some more, looking for a language door. It takes some time but I do find one. The door itself is massive; towering over us with ornate script and decorations. I open the door expecting to be bombarded with memories but was surprised when I was met with a corridor. We walk in and are met with another three doors, each labeled with a language. I lead Mamoru to the door that has English on it and open it. He's engulfed with my memories.

After what seems like forever, Mamoru steps out of the door with an exhausted face. I chuckle at his expression while he grumbles

"Your language is exhausting, I barely understand the basics but I think I can roughly translate for you. How do you know three different languages?"

I shrug my shoulders and walk out back to space. I enjoy the feeling of floating freely here and almost don't want to leave.

"Now I have one final question for you." Mamoru asks

"Go ahead."

"How do you not have any chakra in your body? Every living thing is made of chakra yet your body has none."

I give him a look of confusion before asking

"What's chakra? I've never heard of it before? Does it have something to do with blood or is it part of the cell make up?"

"Chakra is the combination of spiritual and physical energies. It is what allows people to live and is found in every thing on this earth. From the smallest grain of sand to the largest mountain, everything has chakra." he says

"Wait, you said chakra was energy. So does that mean the glowing stuff on your hand was chakra?"

He nods and for once I understand. Thinking out loud I say

"Maybe the reason why I don't have chakra is because I not from here. I'm a foreign entity in this place so what normally applies to everything doesn't apply to me. The woman who I met yesterday looked so shocked when her chakra caused me pain, was it not supposed to?"

"No. She is a highly skilled medic and her chakra was supposed to heal, not hurt. We must leave your mindscape now. Your physical body can't handle this intrusion any longer. We shall talk a bit more out there and I apologize in advance for the pain I have caused you."

I was confused at his apology until I was hit with the same excruciating pain that brought me into that space world in the first place. The feeling was utter agony; lava once again flowing through my blood as the hot pain on my head returned. I could hear myself screaming and a pair of arms holding me down gently. Tears stream down my face as I plead for the pain to subside. It fades slowly as Mamoru removes his hand from my head; the lava slowly making its way out of my body. My screams turn into pained whimpers as my body shakes in fear and pain.

I could hear Mamoru talking to the people in the doorway, his voice filled with urgency and bewilderment. He's probably explaining how I'm some sort of extraterrestrial and that I come in peace. I want to laugh at my joke but I'm still shaking from the pain. The blonde woman is holding me, rubbing my back to try and make me feel better. I look up to see the expressions on the others faces and they all have the same look of bewilderment but only the blind looking man and the older man mask it well. The others have the shock splayed on their face clearly.

I drop my head and just let the woman hold me, too exhausted to hold my own weight. I could hear footsteps come closer to my bed and I lift my head slightly to see who it was. It was the older man and Mamoru. The older man turns to Mamoru and speaks

" _Are you able to translate what we say to her?_ "

" _Yes I believe so. It may not be the best but I can get the message across._ " Mamoru replies turning to me

"This _Hokage-sama_ , he...leader...of village." he says in broken English

I nod to signal I understood him and the newly named 'Hokage-sama' speaks

" _We are aware of your circumstances and are allowing you to stay in the village. I will assign you a home to stay in and you will have Yamanaka-san as a tutor to teach you the language here._ "

" _Hokage-sama_ knows you...uh...problem, let you stay here. He...give you home. I teach you how speak and read." Mamoru translates.

Again I nod and reply with a small thanks

" _You will be guarded by Anbu to make sure nothing happens to you and as a precaution for us to make sure you truly pose no threat._ "

"You be watch by _Anbu_ , make sure you safe and danger not."

I look at Mamoru and ask

"What's an _Anbu_?"

" _Anbu_ guards. They...protect village and _Hokage-sama_." Mamoru explains

I nod (again!) and ask

"How much longer do I need to stay in the hospital?"

Momaru turns to the blonde woman and translates to her then to me

" _After what happened today, she'll need until at least tomorrow before being checked out and from there she will need weekly check-ups._ "

"You stay to tomorrow. Need visit one day week."

I hum to myself, understanding slightly why they would need me to be checked weekly. I'm an anomaly and they want to understand why. _Hokage-sama_ then gives a nod to Mamoru and the rest of the group and takes his leave, the blonde woman following him and the blind looking man too until the purple haired woman grabs his shirt. She whispers something to him and he grumbles in protest but stays. The woman speaks quickly to Mamoru and he turns to me and says

"She want...introduce...herself."

"Ok…" confused as to why this woman would want to introduce herself and probably the others in the room too.

" _It's so good to see you awake! My name is Tetsu Chiyoko. My teammates were the ones to bring you here and save you. The grumpy pants over there is Hyuga Keisuke and the green haired guy is Takeda Aoki. The woman who just left was your doctor. She's Senju Tsunade._ " she ended bubbly

She's so...bouncy. Is she always like this? I look to Mamoru for a rough translation

"These people save you, bring you here. She Tetsu Chiyoko. Man with light eyes Hyuga Keisuke, man with...green? eyes Takeda Aoki. Woman who leave name Senju Tsunade. She you healer."

"It's nice to meet you all and thank you for saving me." I say with a smile

" _Oh she's so cute!"_ the newly named Tetsu Chiyoko squeals while running up to me, glomping me.

I squeak out of surprise and pain. Her hug irritates my sunburns and I call out to Mamoru. He gives an irritated sigh and says something to Tetsu. She frowns then gives me another hug, getting up from the bed after.

" _I'll see you tomorrow and I promise to take you shopping for new stuff! It'll be a girls day._ " she says while leaving the room with the other two males.

Now only Mamoru remains but it looks like he won't stay long.

"She say she see you tomorrow. Take you shop. You need thing, push button and I come with Tsunade-sama. Sleep nice." Mamoru states then leaves the room, leaving me alone in the room.

I find the stuffed fox again and hug it close snuggling into bed. I wonder how tomorrow is going to go. One thing I know for sure is that it should be very interesting.

* * *

 **That's a wrap!**

 **Sorry it took a while to post, I went on vacation and just got back. But anywhos, just wanted to let you peeps know that my other Naruto fic 'So This is the Afterlife?" has the rewrite posted and if you wanna check it out go ahead. Though it's just the first two chapters published, it's still the long awaited rewrite after my long hiatus.**

 **Now to the barrage of questions!**

 **What did you guys think? What are your thoughts on the reactions of the people in the chapter? What do you think of Mamoru? Is it believable that he can use the Yamanaka jutsu like he did here? What do you think Mamoru saw when he looked into the 'America' door? What do you think of Chiyoko, Keisuke, and Aoki? What do you want to see next? What do you think will happen next?**

 **Will I ever run out of questions?**

 **The world may never know!**

 **So thanks to you wonderful people who followed, favorited, and reviewed! It means a lot to me!**

 **But if you wanna, you can still Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Reviews fuel my soul though!**

 **Thanks a Bunch!**

 **-TheAlleyCat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just my OC's

* * *

I had a lot to think about last night. From the fact that I'm actually in some alternate dimension due to 'Project Relapse' to the fact that some dude was able to go into my mind and learn English. Granted it was very broken but I was still able to converse with him. Is that some kind of power this 'chakra' gives people. All that I really know about the stuff is that you need it to live and that it gives you superpowers.

Now I'm just waiting for the blonde lady, Senju —or is it supposed to be Tsunade?— to come back with the sunburn ointment. She put some on me last night and the stuff works like a miracle. My once red, sensitive skin is now less red and sensitive. It's amazing and we need this back in Florida. Mamoru is with her as well since he's my only translator. I can never tell whether he's annoyed or not, he's always so stoic. I don't let it bother me.

Now I sit on my hospital bed, petting my stuffed fox I have now dubbed Todd, humming a cheery tune. I am embracing my new six year old body quite well; all I had to think about was that I could get away with a lot because I am a kid and it's expected of me to be rude, ignorant, and a whole bunch of other things. Plus I don't have to deal with my period for another six to seven years! Ahh this is the life! Then I hear a knock on my door and in comes Tsunade and Mamoru.

"Time to go?" I ask excitedly

Mamoru nodded and handed me a small pack. I look at it curiously and hold it in my hands. Mamoru then says

"That clothes. Change then we meet _Tetsu-san_ to shop."

I leap from the bed and dash to the bathroom. I can't wait to get out of this hospital gown into real clothes! Ahh this is great! Now what did Mamoru get for me to wear?

I open the pack and pull out a long sleeve coat/jacket/shirt thing, short leggings, panties, some type of sandals, and a belt? How do I put this on? I know what to do with the pants and panties but the top? I have no idea. So I open the door a bit and get the attention of Tsunade. She looks at me and I blush, putting my hand through the door trying to call her over to help me. She gets my silent plea and comes in.

I pick up the shirt thing and hold it out to her, using my eyes to express the question of how the hell do I put this on. Her response is to chuckle at me and take the thing from my hands. I pull off the hospital gown and let her put the damn thing on me. The part of the shirt that was attached together went on my back while she carefully folded the two front halves across my chest. Then taking the large fabric belt, she wraps it around my middle then makes a large bow in the back. When she finishes, she looks at her work and smiles. She then points to the shirt and says

" _Kimono_ "

I pull at the sleeves and repeat the word

" _Kimono?_ "

She nods her head happily and then points to the belt and says

" _Obi_ "

" _Obi?_ "

She nods again and then lets me inspect myself in the mirror. The _kimono_ is a light lavender color with what looks to be white petals at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the actual garment. The long sleeves flare out a bit starting near my wrists. It also has two small slits on either side of my legs and ends at the middle of my thigh. The black leggings can be seen between the slits and ends just past my knees. If it weren't for the slight reddening of my face then I would look like a little doll. It looks really cute! I turn to Tsunade and give her a huge smile and rush out of the bathroom to go grab Todd.

"Come, we meet _Tetsu-san_ now." Mamoru chimes in and I follow him out the room

We walk a bit until we get to the main lobby and I see a bright eyed, purple haired woman swinging on her feet. I hug Todd a bit closer to me since I don't so so well in social settings. Tetsu looks in our direction and she squeals in utter delight and rushes over.

" _Oh you look to cute! Just like a little doll. I can't wait to get you so many cute new outfits! Plus I think Aoki-san would be happy you like his gift so much._ " she beams

I look to Mamoru begging for a translation because this woman talks way too fast. Even Mamoru looks to be a bit lost then recovers and says

"She say you look cute. Like doll. Now we go shop."

"Ok. Lead the way." I reply and Tetsu picks me up and dashes out the hospital.

I yelp in surprise at the sudden movement and the speed in which she moves. It's so fast that everything blurs together. How can someone run this fast? Wait...it has to be that chakra stuff. It turns people into superheros. How is it that I go into some new universe and I'm still as boring and plain here as back home? People have superpowers and I'm here, normal as normal can be. Ugh, I hate this.

Tetsu then stops and puts me down. I try to gain my bearings and then look up at her, giving her a wide smile letting her know that I enjoyed the ride. She giggled and said something which I thought was probably along the lines of 'you're so cute'. I then turn to the place we stopped at and notice mannequins in the window. I guess we're going clothes shopping. I look to see if Mamoru was anywhere near but I didn't see him. I gulp in fear; anxious about not having my translator here to guide me. What if I do something rude or impolite? What if I get Tetsu mad at me and she leaves me? I hug Todd closer to me to get some kind of comfort and Tetsu looks down at me and gives me a reassuring smile, leading me into the store.

This place is so much larger than what I saw from outside. Clothes surround me, having every style shape and color known to man. I have no idea where to begin but Tetsu does and drags me over to some random section. I try and keep up with her fast pace but end up having to run a bit. Then she stops abruptly in front of a rack with a bunch of different colored cloths.

Upon closer inspection, they are _kimono's_ like the one I'm currently wearing. But these are in different colors, patterns and lengths. Some longer, some shorter, some with long sleeves, some with no sleeves. Tetsu takes the initiative and begins sifting through the rack, pulling out different garments and hanging them on her arm; probably for me to try on in a bit. I start to sift through and find a forest green _kimono_ with no sleeves and a yellow one with longer sleeves and lilac petals at the edges.

I show them to Tetsu and she takes them into her growing pile. She looks like she has at least ten different garments on her arm and I pull at her pants to get her attention. She looks down at me and I point to the _kimono's_ then to me, miming putting them on to see if she understands that I want to try them on now. Looking at the clothes, then at me, she nods and walks over to the back of the store. I see four stalls that I guess are fitting rooms and she ushers me inside.

I pull her with me because I still have no idea on how to put these things on or how to tie the belt— I mean _obi_ like how Tsunade did. Tetsu hesitates for a minute but then comes inside, guessing that I might need help. Once the door closes, I try to undo the bow of the _obi_ and take off my top. It doesn't work out too well and Tetsu chuckles at me. She helps undo the bow and takes my lilac _kimono_ top. I look through her picks and put on a cream top with orange flowers. It's exactly like my lilac top, just different colors and print. She approves and hands me another top; this time it's a bright pink with white petals and no sleeves. I look at it with disgust. I can't stand the color pink and this is just so pink it makes my eyes hurt. Tetsu looks at my face and puts it back into the pile looking sad.

The rest of the time goes by the same and by then end of my first trip to the fitting rooms, I learned how to correctly put on the _kimono_ top and _obi_. After I tried on all the _kimono_ tops and picked the ones I wanted to get, Tetsu led me to a shelf with pants and leggings. She picked out another three pairs of leggings and a pair of black shorts. After that she dragged me over to the pajama section and let me pick what I wanted. I opted for two different pairs. One that had shorts and a tank top and another with long pants and a long shirt. From there, we went to the underwear section and I picked out some panties. It's so nice not to need bras!

Finally we were done! But how am I going to pay for this? I can't really hope that Tetsu is going to pay for this. I grab Tetsu by her hand to get her attention. She looks at me with the clear question of 'what's wrong'. Hating that I couldn't even try to ask her how I was going to pay for the clothes I just mumble out her name and look to the ground

"Tetsu…"

She gives me a slight chuckle and shakes her head, pointing to herself and saying

" _Chiyoko. Call me Chiyoko_."

I look at her confused. I thought her first name was Tetsu...oh...that's right...Mamoru had tried to explain that they say last names then first. Rubbing the back of my head I mumble

"Sorry Chiyoko"

Smiling she then says

" _Ne, I don't even know your name. Mamoru-san didn't bother to tell me._ "

I tilt my head trying to decipher what she had said when she points to herself and says

" _Chiyoko_ " then points to me with a questioning gaze

What is she— oh...she doesn't know my name! Did Mamoru not tell her? Oh well. Pointing to myself I say

"Alanis"

" _Aranisu_?" Chiyoko attempts

Shaking my head I slowly pronounce my name

"Uh-lan-is"

" _A-ran-isu?_ "

I pout. My name isn't that hard to say! Maybe a nickname would be easier for her to say...sighing I point to myself and say

"Lani"

Her eyes shine with confusion for a moment until she understands why the sudden change. I gave her something to call me that would be —hopefully— easier to pronounce.

" _Rani?_ " she tries again

"Lani" I repeat and she tries once more

" _La-ni?_ "

I beam at her. It may not be perfect but it's close enough.

" _Ah how cute! Little Lani-chan! Ne, I wonder when Mamoru-san will be brave enough to come inside._ " she gushes

I give her the confused puppy face along with a head tilt and she gushes even more, leading me to the checkout counter.

" _Now let's pay for these then take you to your new apartment._ "

As she takes me to the counter I try to ask her not to pay for everything but ignores me and completes the purchase. I pout, knowing that all of this must be really expensive and I have no way of paying her back. Hell I don't even know what kind of currency is used here or how to read the damn price tags! And she just bought me everything like it was no water off her back. She just smiles and takes me back outside where Mamoru is waiting.

"Say bye to Tetsu-san. I take you to home now." Mamoru states.

"Bye Chiyoko! Thank you very much for everything! I will pay you back when I can."

Mamoru translates to her and when she replies Mamoru translates

"She say no need pay. She happy to pay. Now we go"

Mamoru turns on his heel and begins walking, carrying my bags. I wave to Chiyoko and catch up to Mamoru.

We walk in silence for a while and I just play with Todd absentmindedly. I don't mind the silence but I'm curious as to where they would have me stay. Would they put me in an orphanage or with some random family? Would they make me stay with Mamoru? Did he have a family? Would they mind if I stayed with him?

Questions continued to race through my head as to what will happen to me now. I didn't even notice that Mamoru stopped and I bumped right into him.

"Ah, sorry Mamoru" I say while rubbing my head

"In future, call me Mamoru _-san_. _San_ at name end show respect." he stated

"Oh...ok"

"Now you stay here" he said pointing at an apartment complex.

"You stay with boy you age. He go _shinobi_ school. Learn be _shinobi_ , fighter."

"Huh?" I ask, completely perplexed

I going to be living with a boy my age and this kid is going to school to be a fighter? What the actual hell! Who trains a six year old to fight?

"Come now." Mamoru- _san_ commands

He leads me up to the second floor and the a room with the number 213 on it. He pulls out a key and goes to open the door. Before he could even reach for the handle, the door is yanked open and I'm met with a boy with vivid yellow hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen on a person. He looks so cute!

" _Hello Namikaze-kun I'm here with your new roommate._ " Mamoru- _san_ says to the boy

" _Hi! My name is Namikaze Minato, it's nice to meet you and I hope we get along!_ " the boy beams

I look to Mamoru- _san_ for the much needed translation. He sighs and says

"He name Namikaze Minato. He pleased to meet you."

I smile at the boy and introduce myself

"Nice to meet you too! My names Madera Alanis. But if my name is to hard to say you can call me Lani."

" _She is pleased to meet you as well. Her name is Madera Aranisu but she will allow you to call her Lani for she knows her name is troublesome to pronounce._ " Mamoru- _san_ explains

" _Ne, why is she speaking strangely?_ " Minato asks

" _I will explain more inside. While she settles into her room I will explain what I can._ " Mamoru- _san_ says

Minato nods and allows us to go inside. When we make it through the threshold Mamoru- _san_ takes off his shoes and I follow suit, then following him through the house to what I guess is to be my room. He drops my bags on the floor and motions for me to follow him. Minato is sitting at a table and Mamoru- _san_ joins him. I sit as well and get comfy, knowing I probably won't know anything that is being said. Mamoru- _san_ breaks the silence and begins

" _I thank you for allowing Madera-san to live with you here. Her circumstances are strange yet very stressful due to the nature of her arrival. She was raised in a remote village that spoke a different language and had very different customs. She has no recollection on how she got here and no idea on how to return._ "

Minato looks at me wide eyed and says

" _That's so sad. If I can, I'd like to help her learn as well._ "

" _That is very noble of you. I'm sure she will appreciate it. Now another thing you may notice now that you've begun your shinobi training is that she has no chakra. This is a kekkei genkai of her village and the only person to ever exist in our knowledge with this particular kekkei genkai. This makes her severely chakra sensitive, so please be cautious of jutsu usage around her. This is all I may disclose with you. Have a good evening and please take care of her._ "

Minato looks determined by what Mamoru- _san_ said then Mamoru- _san_ turns to me then says

"I leave now. I see you tomorrow. Namikaze-kun help you. Good night." then promptly walks out the door.

I turn to Minato who is beaming at me from ear to ear and wonder how the rest of my evening will turn out to be.

* * *

 **Oh look, an update...**

 **I thought it might be nice to update this before school starts. So here you are!**

 **Now to the ever expected barrage of questions!**

 **What do you think so far? Are Alanis' actions and reactions believable? What do you think of Alanis' living arrangements? Do you think there is more to it than just a way for her to meet the main characters? Did I just give out a spoiler? Will I ever run out of questions?**

 **The world may never know...**

 **But thanks again to all who have Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed!**

 **And do please leave a review, they are so nice and make me so very happy.**

 **Thanks a bunch!**

 **-TheAlleyCat**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, just my OC's

* * *

*Minato POV*

It hasn't been long since Yamanaka-san left, probably around two minutes but the girl, _Lani_ , hasn't moved from where she was. She was just looking at the door where Yamanaka-san left. She looks so lost and lonely, even more so now that Yamanaka-san isn't here. I feel for her though; she's in a completely new place where nothing makes sense to her. She looks younger than me, probably around five or six.

I keep my smile so she knows that I want to help her and to make her more comfortable around me; after all, we're going to be living together from now on. She seems to be ignoring me, choosing to be deep in thought rather than focusing on me. It's really cute but I wonder if she's hungry… Yamanaka-san never said anything about if she ate or not. I wave my hand in front of her, trying to gain her attention

She snaps out of her thoughts and looks at me, tilting her head cutely. I rub the back of my neck and say

"Ne, I know you probably won't understand me but are you hungry?"

She give me a look that just screams 'do you really think I understand what you just said?'

I chuckle a bit not really knowing how to engage her. She looks so young but the way she holds herself makes it seem like she's older. Maybe if I try miming? How should I do this...Ah! I know!

Gaining her attention once again, I point to my stomach and put on a questioning face. Hopefully she'll understand what I'm trying to ask this way! She looks at my hand and face, trying to figure out my meaning. She thinks for a few seconds then gives me a tentative nod. I beam at her, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen.

She looks a bit startled by my sudden action, not knowing how to react to the sudden contact. I just lead her and think about what I would make for us. Yamanaka-san said her village was completely different from anything we've ever seen so I don't know what she would like. Does she eat rice and fish? How about noodles and meat? Is she a really picky eater? Is she allergic to anything? Oh what do I do!

Maybe...I should do something simple...maybe make some onigiri? That should be ok right? It's just rice and seaweed, nothing too fancy or strange I hope. I look back at her and she's lost in thought again. I sigh then start to pull out the ingredients. It's nothing much, just rice, rice vinegar, and seaweed to wrap around. Should I get out other stuff to put inside the onigiri? I'll do that later just in case she wants to experiment.

I put the rice in the rice cooker and set it to fifteen minutes. What do I do with her until then? She seems sort of skittish...maybe if I played a game with her? That should make things a bit better right?

"Ne _Lani_ -chan, let's play a game!"

She jumps at the sound of my voice and tilts her head in confusion again. I smile a take a seat on the floor, motioning her to do the same. Hesitantly, she follows suit. To get her into the game I start with pointing to myself and saying my name.

"Namikaze Minato"

I then point to her, hoping she will respond

" _Madera Alanis_ " she says after a few moments

Clapping my hands, I give her a huge grin, loving the fact that she's willing to do this. Next I hold up one finger and count

"One, two, three, four, five"

She looks at her hand and debates whether she should try. Under her breath she starts to mimic what I said

"One...two...three...four...five?"

"Great job!" I exclaim

Her eyes light up in realization of what I'm doing and she sits up straighter, waiting for me to continue. I chuckle at her expression and point to her stuffed fox

"Kitsune"

"Kit-sune" she mimics back slowly, holding the fox in front of her. She then sits the fox down in front and points to it saying

"Kitsune _Todd_ "

Now it's my turn to tilt my head in confusion. Is she trying to say what she named the fox? I point to the fox and repeat the word she said

" _Todd?_ "

Beaming at me she nods. She looks so excited. I wonder if she could tell me how old she is if I taught her numbers up to ten...maybe I should try using myself as an example.

I hold my hands back out, this time using both hands to count slowly.

"One, two, three, four, five six, seven, eight, nine, ten." I finish

Holding out her hands she slowly repeats

"One, two, three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten"

I clap my hands in praise then point to myself saying

"Minato, eight"

"Minato...eight?" she asks confused

I nod happily at her then point to her saying her name

" _Lani?_ "

She gasps in realization and thinks for a second, mumbling the numbers looking for the right one. When she has is she says

" _Lani_ , six!"

So I was right. She's only two years younger than me but she's really intelligent. If it weren't for the language and cultural barrier, people might think she's a genius. Probably on par with a Nara's intelligence. Then again, just the fact that she's playing this game with me and understanding my unspoken questions is proof enough of her intelligence.

As I open my mouth to say the next word, the timer on the rice cooker goes off, startling _Lani_ and myself. I sigh and pick myself off the floor, holding my hand out to her. She grabs it and I help her up. I make my way to the counter to mix the rice and the vinegar together and wait for the rice to cool down before eating. _Lani_ stands behind me looking at what I do with such curiosity I almost think she looks like a nosy little fox kit.

Once the rice cools off, I start to shape it then put the seaweed on. I don't think much of what I'm doing but one glance at the curious girl makes me chuckle. She's so transfixed on what I'm doing. I take some rice and hold it out to her, silently asking if she wants to try and she takes the rice, observing how I shape it. She focuses on my hands and how I move them before copying. It's slow at first but surprisingly she get's it. It's not an exact replica of mine but it's close enough.

She helps me with a couple more before I wrap them up in the seaweed and put them on a plate to take to the dining room. I set the plate on the table, picking up a rice ball and getting her attention. Once I have it, I smile and point saying the name

"Onigiri"

She picks one up and mimics

"Onigiri?"

I smile and take a bite. She observes the rice ball for a few moments before slowly taking a small bite. When she swallows the first bite, her eyes light up and she takes a larger bite this time. So now I know she likes onigiri, I wonder how she would react to other foods like sushi and ramen. I guess I'll see as time passes.

We eat in relative silence afterwards, not really feeling the need to fill the air with sound. Once we finish, I take the plates to the sink and let them soak for a bit. I wonder when she is able to understand a bit more if she'd be willing to meet my friends. I'm sure that they'd like her and would try to make her feel welcome.

When I go back to the dining room, she's nowhere in sight and I panic. I try and search for her chakra signature before I remember Yamanaka-san said her kekkei genkai makes her not have any. I dash through the apartment before I go to the door of her room. She's on her bed hugging her fox sleeping soundly. I guess she was tired after everything she did today.

I close her door and let her sleep I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other.

* * *

*Next Day Alanis POV*

I wake up half expecting to be in my hospital room but I'm pleasantly surprised that I'm in an actual bed. I'm still in my clothes from yesterday though. Guess I fell asleep right after dinner. I don't even remember falling asleep, just going to my room and laying down hugging Todd. Stretching, I get out of bed and look for the bathroom. It's the room right next to mine and that's when I notice a room right in front of mine. I guess this must be Minato's. I shrug and look for a towel so I could take a shower. I haven't really bathed since I got to the hospital...shivering at the thought I rummage through the drawers until I find a towel. Smiling I run to my room to get new clothes. I pick out another long sleeve _kimono_ shirt thing that's a sky blue color with emerald green leaves at the edges, a longer pair of leggings ending mid calf, a matching green _obi_ , and a pair of panties.

Going back to the bathroom, I lock the door and turn on the shower. As the water warms, I strip from my current clothes and look at my sunburns. They aren't even that bad anymore. If anything it just looks like I took a really hot shower. Normally sunburns take at least a week to look and feel better. Whatever was in that cream Tsunade gave me works like magic. I hop in the shower and let the water run over me for a few moments before I actually start cleaning myself.

After fifteen minutes I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I dry myself then put the sunburn cream. After I'm done, I put my clothes on, relishing the clean feeling of my body. When I finish, I open the door and go to the kitchen to see if Minato is there and willing to teach me more words. I like the fact that he tried to help me learn despite the circumstances. I had intruded his home yet he embraced me and made me feel welcome. I should thank him somehow…

When I get to the kitchen, Minato isn't there. Maybe he's in another room? I go around the apartment and search for him. The place isn't that big and he doesn't seem to be in any room. Maybe he we went out? I sigh, guess he won't be teaching me any more words this morning. I head back to the kitchen and look for something to make. When I open the fridge, I'm met with three _onigiri_ and a note. I take the plate out and then the note. This boy is too much; he's so sweet and thoughtful! I need to thank him somehow...maybe I could cook him something or have Mamoru- _san_ teach me how to say thanks.

Speaking of the guy, when is he coming to give me my first lesson? It's probably around eleven or so so he should be here soon I hope. I wonder how he's going to teach me? Will he be impressed with the words I know now? Will he expect more from me? Huffing, I take a bite of the _onigiri_. Man this is good.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a sudden sense that I'm being watched. I know it sounds so cliche but it's true. There is someone watching me and I know it. Don't ask me how, all I know is that there is someone out there...is this person dangerous? Is it someone from 'Project Relapse'? Could it be those... _Anbu_ people Mamoru- _san_ was trying to explain to me?

Then there's a knock on the door. Who could it be? Hopefully it's Mamoru- _san_. I put my food down and race to the door. I try to look out the peephole but I can't reach it. I pout then open the door slowly. I wasn't wrong when I thought it was Mamoru- _san_ but it looks like Chiyoko joined him. Should I ask them if they saw anyone near here? Maybe I'll just keep this to myself for now.

" _Good morning Lani-chan_!" Chiyoko chimes

Mamoru- _san_ shakes his head at her antics and walks inside. I go back to the dining room to finish my food and hope that Mamoru- _san_ can translate what Minato wrote for me. I grab the note and pass it to Mamoru- _san_ and ask

"Can you read this to me?"

He takes the note, reading it first then slowly saying

"Minato wish you good morning. Say he not here because school but hope you like food he leave. He also say have nice day and he see you later."

I nod in understanding and a smile makes its way to my face.

" _Aww does Lani-chan have a crush?_ " Chiyoko coos

I look at her confused then turn to Mamoru- _san_

"Hey Mamoru- _san_. Minato helped me with some words yesterday!"

"Did he?" Mamoru- _san_ said with a raised eyebrow

"Yup! Those there are _onigiri_!" pointing to my food. Then I made a mad dash to get Todd and say

"This is a _kitsune_. Then Chiyoko taught me that what I'm wearing is called a _kimono_ and _obi_. Oh and I can count to ten!" I cheered

"Let me hear you count" Mamoru- _san_ demanded

" _One, two, three, four, five, six...seven, eight...nine...ten_!" I finish hesitating on some numbers

"Very good" Mamoru- _san_ nodded

" _Kya! So cute! You did very well Lani-chan!_ " Chiyoko cheered

"Finish food, then I teach." Mamoru _-san_ states

I quickly gulp down my breakfast, eager to start learning this new language. Both Mamoru- _san_ and Chiyoko laugh at my eagerness and I see Mamoru- _san_ take out some note cards and set them in front of me.

During my lesson Mamoru- _san_ would point to a picture and say the word that matched the picture. In total there were about forty pictures he brought today and those don't even account for the greetings he taught me and how to make sentences with the pictures. He would then test me on them after he would finish explaining a set then test me on a different set that I had completed already and ask me about the greetings he mentioned earlier.

This lasted a good chunk of the day. Mamoru- _san_ had left around five in the afternoon but Chiyoko had stayed and helped me some more. Sure I know I shouldn't overload myself but I just wanted to be able to hold a decent conversation soon. I know I couldn't rely solely on Mamoru- _san_ for long, so it was up to me to make staying here easier.

It's now around six thirty and Minato has yet to come back to the apartment, so I'm going to take this time to try and see if I could make dinner as a thank you for his help last night. With my new dismal vocabulary, I ask Chiyoko to help me and she readily agrees. I decided to make chicken noodle soup and some banana muffins. Easy things but I hope Minato appreciates it!

Chiyoko has an easy time helping me make the soup but when I got the ingredients for the muffins she was at a loss over what I planned to make. I try to remember all the steps and ingredients from my mothers recipe and it took a minute but I remembered. Chiyoko just observes me while I make the muffins, only helping when it came to putting them in the oven and taking them out. I was taking the muffins out of the pans when Minato walks through the door.

" _I'm home_ " he calls out

Chiyoko goes to greet him while I finish in the kitchen

" _Welcome home Minato-kun. I'm Tetsu Chiyoko and I was on the team that rescued little Lani-chan. It's nice to meet you and I wish to thank you for letting her stay in your home._ "

" _It's nothing really. She seems like a good kid and I was happy to help._ " Minato replies scratching the back of his head

Once I finish with the muffins I race to the front door to greet my roommate and practice the greetings I just learned

" _Good evening Minato! Welcome home._ " I beam, hoping I pronounced everything correctly

Minato looks at me wide eyed and then looks to Chiyoko and says

" _Did she learn that today?_ "

" _That she did. She was a model student although Mamoru-san got annoyed when she wouldn't repeat the words right after he said them. She would always wait until after he said them a few times so she could say them correctly. I'm guessing she's a bit of a perfectionist!_ " Chiyoko hums out

" _That's incredible! If she wants I can always help her practice when you're not here_." Minato says enthusiastically

" _I bet she'd like that. Now Lani-chan_ " Chiyoko turns to me and gives me a little nudge, urging me to practice my new vocabulary a bit more

I face Minato and slowly say

" _Thank you Minato. I cook?_ " looking to Chiyoko to see if I said it right

She nods and I repeat myself

" _Minato, I cook!_ "

He looks at me with wide eyes and happiness.

" _Now let's not let the food get cold, Lani-chan spent a lot of time preparing it. Plus I want to know how those...bread things taste. I wonder where she learned to cook them…_ " Chiyoko says while clapping her hands

We all gather around the table and serve ourselves. Before anyone takes a bite Chiyoko looks to me and waits for me to remember what I was taught to say before eating a meal. I think for a moment, trying really hard to remember the word. It's almost like the Spanish 'buen provecho'...what was it...ah I got it!

" _Itadakimasu_ "

Chiyoko beams at me and both she and Minato say it after me. I took that as cue to start eating and I happily ate my soup, relishing the familiar taste. It makes me miss home but I try to block those thoughts because as of right now there is nothing I can do. Maybe in time, with these people and their superpowers, I can find a way back home.

With that thought in mind, happily consume the rest of my soup then go for a muffin. Chiyoko and Minato both look at the muffins with a questioning gaze as I rip a piece and plop the sweet treat in my mouth. Ah, nothing like fresh muffins after a nice bowl of soup!

Minato is the next person to go for the muffins and slowly takes a bite, not knowing how they should taste. He looks pleasantly surprised at the taste and happily takes another bite, giving me a smile in return. I'm glad he likes it.

But all too soon, dinner ends and Chiyoko has to go home. I don't want her to leave because she's like the big sister I never had. She makes this place bearable. Minato is alright but I know her a bit better than him. Before she leaves, Chiyoko looks at my crestfallen face and sighs. She picks me up and takes me to my room. Once there, she puts me down and throws my pajamas at me.

I understand her silent message and go to the bathroom to wash up and change. I race back to my room and Chiyoko is sitting right on the edge with Todd in her hands. She pats the bed and I jump on, hugging Todd to my chest. She lays me down and folds the covers over my body.

" _Good night Lani-chan. Sleep well._ " she murmurs then does something unexpected

She kisses my forehead.

She gets up right after and turns off the light, closing my door. I'm still unable to fully process what just happened. All I know is that tears roll down my cheeks and my chest feels like a huge gaping hole has been ripped through it.

* * *

 **What's this? A double update? It's incredible!**

 **Just think of this as my surprise gift to you lovely readers. Plus I know school starts soon, tomorrow for me and some others so I thought this might be a nice treat.**

 **Good luck to you all and I hope that you all have a great first day at school whenever it starts for you. I know college is gonna kick my butt but I wish you all the best!**

 **Now onto the ever expected barrage of questions!**

 **Did you like seeing things from Minato's pov? Isn't he the sweetest little cinnamon roll? Did you see what I did there? Do you think he's in character or ooc? Who do you think was watching our dear little Lani-chan? Was it actually paranoia? Does anyone get the reference with Todd the Fox? What are your thoughts of the last scene with Chiyoko and Alanis? Did it hit you in the feels? Will these questions ever end?**

 **The world may never know...**

 **Thank you all who Favorited, Followed, and Reviewed, it really does mean the world to me.**

 **And if you like, you can leave a review. I would love it if you did.**

 **Once again have a great school year/ first day and I will hopefully update soon.**

 **Thanks a bunch!**

 **-TheAlleyCat**


	6. AN

In a review I was told that what I posted was not allowed on this site because it was non-chapter content. And if anyone decided to report me about that, then it means my stories would be taken down. I don't want hat to happen because I want to continue writing my stories. So to make this chapter content, the reason why my story hasn't been updated is on my profile.

So if you want to know why my stories haven't been updated

 **Go to My Profile**

If you want to know why my stories won't be properly updated for a while

 **Go to My Profile**

If you read my last message and want to help

 **Go to My Profile**

If you're a new reader and are curious about what's going on

 **Go to My Profile**

All answers about my stories and their reason for hiatus will be on my profile and it would mean the world if you would take a moment to go and read what's there.


End file.
